Various media devices, such as televisions, personal media players, mobile phones, portable media devices, computer devices, and the like can all have the capability to acquire and playback or render movies, television programs, photos, data feeds, and/or music from various private and public networks, as well as from proprietary marketplaces. Media devices are increasingly used for not only communication, but to store different types of information and data, such as personal and business information, documents, pictures, and other types of data. It is increasingly commonplace to find more video content, music videos, and images that can be viewed on almost any media device that has a display screen.
Some newer media devices have integrated display screens capable of widescreen display for modern video content. In addition, these devices are designed to be held in both vertical or horizontal positions. Media content can be displayed in a vertical position and then rotated to be displayed in a horizontal position when the device is rotated. However, media content that displays well in the vertical position often does not display well in the horizontal position, and vice-versa.